


Turning Friends into Boyfriends

by mthevlamister



Series: Boardwalk Boys [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boardwalk boys, Gay, I'm gay, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, No Smut, Polyamory, Post-Squip, Protective Michael, Suicide Attempt, expensive headphones, like me, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Then take me on a date Richard." "Okay." "Wait, what?"Or:"Oh dear god you're gay for Jeremy." Michael joked. Rich looked away, shrugging. "Oh. . . wait you're gay for Jeremy?!"Or:"Jake's pretty hot, right?" "Oh thank fuck I wasn't the only one thinking that!"





	Turning Friends into Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I had to text my girlfriend saying "who tops, Michael or Jake?"  
> She was a huge help (love you)

Michael Mell was at his locker, packing up for the day. It was a long day and he couldn't wait until he got home.

"Hey Michael! Wanna thee what I can do now?!" A voice cried. The voice belonged to Rich, who was pushing past everyone. He got a few weird looks but his main goal was getting to Michael. "You do! I promithe!"

"Okay, Richard, show me." Michael grinned.

"Okay, okay tho give me a joint--"

"No." Michael rolled his eyes, leaning against his locker.

"Why not?!" Rich pouted, grabbing Michael's hand. "Pleeeeeeaaaathhhhhheeeee?"

"No way Richard, we're not letting you get high. Last time I let you get high you cried over a dog meme whispering 'the pupperino can't bark unless he's been told he's allowed'. Not again Richard, never again!" Michael ruffled Rich's hair, making him pout more.

"But I can do thmoke ringth Michael! I can do them!"

"I don't care Richard."

"I'll thuck your dick." Rich whispered.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Michael saw heads turn towards him but that wasn't his biggest concern. "Richard you don't offer that for a joint don't you dare do that!"

"What if I wanted to do that for awhile and I jutht needed an excuse to actually do it?" Rich's voice dropped, he grinned as he watched Michael shiver slightly.

"Then take me on a date Richard."

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

"Let'th go on a date Michael, I want to woo you with my thkillth on dating." Rich smiled. "Now, about that joint?"

"We can get high in my basement, okay?"

~ ~ ~

"It'th j-jutht the cat hath no back armth!" Rich sobbed onto Michael lap. "He hath to crawl with jutht the front!"

"I know Richard, I know. Stop watching animal videos now, okay? You do this each time." Michael mumbled, kissing Rich's head.

"No! I like thethe videoth!" 

"Then pass me the joint." 

Rich passed him the joint, watching Michael take a drag. Michael blew some in his face, smiling. Rich smiled through his tears, taking the joint and copying Michael. He snuggled close to Michael. "Miiiiiiiccccccchhhhaaaaaeeeeeeeeeellllll!"

"Whaaaaat?" Michael mimicked Rich.

"We thould go on a real date, why don't we go adopt a dog or cat? We can be dadth! Let'th be dadth!"

"We're a bit young to be dads Richard, let's wait a bit." Michael rubbed his arms. "We can be dads when we're older okay?"

"I want a birb." Rich said in a weak voice, leaning harder on Michael.

"A birb? You mean a bird--"

"IT ITH A BIRB!"

"Okay, got it."

~ ~ ~

"So you and Rich?" Jeremy asked, frowning slightly. The frown made Michael's heart hurt slightly and he truly wished to hug the boy and tell him everything was going to be fine.

"Yes." Michael settled for that answer, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's um. . . great? I'm really happy for you! Just. . . don't leave me? I really miss you because I was a shitty friend and I don't know? I hope you can still talk to me even while dating Rich." Jeremy voiced his concern, smiling slightly.

"Of course my buddy!" Michael slapped a hand on Jeremy's back, smiling.

~ ~ ~

"Michael Mell ith the betht Jakey-D." Rich swooned on his best friend. Jake gave a small smile and thumbs up, looking uncomfortable. "What'th wrong? Did I thay thomething wrong?"

"No, I'm happy for you Richie. I'm really happy for you, I hope you two have the best time dating each other!" Jake said, putting on a fake smile.

"Thankth!"

~ ~ ~

Rich was curled against Michael after an eventful night, it was nights like these Rich would get tired and fall asleep next to Michael without a care in the world. The only problem was he had a care that night.

"Michael? We've been dating for four monthth right?" Rich mumbled, sliding his hand across Michael's chest, smiling. "You are amathing, but I need to tell you thomething."

"Oh dear god you're gay for Jeremy." Michael joked. Rich looked away, shrugging. "Oh. . . wait you're gay for Jeremy?!"

"I mean, I've alwayth been interethted in polyamorouth relathionshipth. I-I'm thorry ith that weird?" Rich's face flushed. 

"N-no, not at all. I-I've had the occasional wet dream about him I guess." Michael said, running fingers through Rich's hair.

"He'th not thraight?" Rich mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"He's a furry." Michael nipped Rich's ear.

"Ew!" Rich groaned. "Don't try to turn me on while talking about Jeremy'th furry thit!"

"I didn't say a word about it. Anyway, Jeremy is poly, Why don't we talk to him about it? I'll call him, okay Baby?" Michael whispered.

Michael took his phone out, putting the phone on speaker and listening to it ring.

"Hello?" Jeremy's voice came through the phone. "Player One? What's up?"

"Um, Michael and I were wondering thomething--ah! Michael!" Rich gasped as Michael bit into his neck. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Jeremy's voice sounded a bit upset.

"N-no. Come to Michael'th houthe." Rich hung up.

~ ~ ~

Jeremy should've knocked.

He walked in on Rich giving Michael head.

It was enjoyable to see but not what he wanted at the moment.

"THIT! THORRY!" Rich jerked away from Michael who groaned. "Dude, I-I didn't mean for you to walk in on that! I'm thorry!"

Michael zipped up his pants, frowning. "Jesus Jeremy, couldn't wait another ten minutes. He was just getting to the good part--"

"MICHAEL!" Rich screeched.

"--does this great thing with his tongue you should ask him to do for you sometime." Michael finished, acting like Rich didn't talk over him.

"I wouldn't ask, he's your boyfriend." Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah, that's why we called you." Michael smiled nervously, looking at his lap. "I'm going to the bathroom to get rid of this while you two talk, okay?"

Rich watched as Michael left, turning to Jeremy. "Um, well, Michael and I were talking. We wanted you to join our dateth? Like a polyamoruth thing?"

Jeremy's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Jeremy said, smiling.

"Well, welcome to dating Rich and Michael, I am the top for sex." Michael said. "Like, I love giving pleasure so I'll top. You two are my precious angels and if anyone touches you in the wrong way I will destroy them!"

"Yep, got it." Jeremy said, smiling. "Does this mean I can cuddle with you two and shit? I've been waiting for this for awhile now!"

"Yep!" Rich held out his arms and let Jeremy run into them; Michael smiled and hugged them both.

"I love my boys."

~ ~ ~

Their first date all together got them weird looks from people around them. They knew these relationships weren't always accepted by people, they were prepared. Jeremy made sure everyone knew the safety precautions.

"If anyone yells at us we ignore them, if anyone hits us we don't fight back, if anyone gossips," Jeremy coughed out something similar to 'Jenna'. "we pretend we don't know, okay?"

"Yeah, got it." Michael said.

Rich nodded.

"Alright."

The date was nice, they went to a diner and got a milkshake ("Guys, I'm the biggest nerd ever it has to be a 60's diner!" "We get it Michael.") and split it between the three of them. It was actually perfect until a waiter came by their table, pushed the milkshake onto Jeremy, muttering something about them being a sin.

"Richard don't." Michael warned.

"It's fine." Jeremy smiled.

"I will fucking fight that athhole!" Rich tried to get up but was held back by his boyfriends. "Let go he detherveth thith!"

"I'm fine Rich, just sit down." Jeremy cooed, kissing Rich's head. "Let's clean this up and pay our bill."

"Already on it." Michael mumbled, taking out napkins. "For you, Player Two."

Jeremy wiped everything off himself as Michael and Rich cleaned the table. Their waitress came by and apologized profusely. Michael smiled, telling her it was fine, not to worry, they were prepared for stuff like this. She smiled and gave them a discount, saying she'd talk to her boss about the waiter. Rich still was waiting to fight the waiter, leaning over the two boys who held him back.

"I'll take him outside." Jeremy said, looking at Michael. "Rich let's wait for Michael outside while he pays, we can go back to my place and play games alright?"

"I will dethtroy you in Mario Kart dammit." Rich said, following Jeremy.

"My boys." Michael whispered, paying the waitress.

~ ~ ~

Jake noticed something when he hung out with the guys.

They wouldn't pay attention to him.

They were all flirting and kissing and cuddling. Jake didn't mind it, well he wouldn't if he didn't have a thing for all of them. He was super happy for them, really. He just wondered if they remembered him sometimes.

"Jeremy I'm stealing your food." Jake said, walking into the kitchen. He didn't wait for a response, Jeremy was curled up with Michael and Rich while they watched a movie.

Michael smiled, seeing Jake was gone. "Jake's pretty hot, right?"

"Oh thank fuck I wasn't the only one thinking that." Jeremy sighed in relief.

"One of uth, one of uth." Rich mumbled.

"Who's gonna ask?" Michael asked, nipping Rich's neck. He kissed Jeremy's head.

"Isn't he straight?" Jeremy asked.

"Pan." Rich yawned. "Jeremy you athk."

"Fine, fine." Jeremy left them, walking into the kitchen. He cleared his throat, waiting for Jake to look over. "Hey. . . Jake?"

Why did he have to sound so awkward?

"Yeah, what's up?" Jake answered, leaning on the counter.

"Um, well we were wondering if you were gay for us--I didn't mean that fuck wait." Jeremy sighed. "Um, I meant, well. . . date us?"

"Wait really?" Jake asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, we've been discussing this for awhile."

"Hell yes!"

~ ~ ~

School was different for the girls now.

They had to deal with four guys who were flirting with each other. They were used to Jeremy, Michael, and Rich but once Jake was added over the long weekend they had to readjust.

Jake was probably the biggest flirt but now he was always leaning on Michael or kissing Jeremy or ruffling Rich's hair.

It was cute.

"So, Jake." Jenna was sitting at lunch with the SQUIP squad and Michael. It was a group outing at the mall. "Who tops?"

"Jenna!" Brooke hit her arm.

"What?"

"Michael." Jake said, looking Jenna dead in the eyes.

"Wait not you?" Chloe asked, tilting her head. "I thought you would top everyone."

"I thought so too!" Christine smiled.

"All of us did." Jenna whispered, Brooke nodding along.

"Michael tops everyone, he's just. . . Michael!" Jeremy said, leaning against said boy.

"It'th Michael." Rich smiled, holding Michael's hand.

Michael's eyes widened, he smiled a lot and ignored Jeremy's protests.

"I TOP EVERYONE!"

"Yes babe, you do." Jake said, laughing. "Now calm down, we're in public. Calm down, okay?"

"Never. I shall be excited forever."

"Jethuth Jenna look what you did." Rich snorted.

Jeremy just sighed, looking at Michael.

It was nice to have Michael around.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests~


End file.
